


Friends

by twowritehands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Force Sensitivity, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: The Asset uses the force again.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & The Asset
Comments: 27
Kudos: 633





	Friends

Laughter woke the Mandalorian from a deep sleep. He got out of his bunk with a sigh. 

It was day four of their journey. The trip could have been done in two but he couldn't resist the urge to delay the inevitable.

Afterall, the child had saved his _ life _. He wasn't ready to say goodbye; to hand it over to Imperial doctors for who-knew-what. And truthfully he needed a few extra days to decide what to do about fulfilling his contract. 

It was nice having a companion on board, too. Someone who respected silence and never babbled nonsense just for the sake of conversation. 

The laughter was new. 

The Mandalorian turned on a light and discovered the baby wide awake, levitating some small tools. That wasn't unusual, by this point. 

No, it was the way the child's ears twitched, and the way it smiled to the left and right--as if communicating to people the Mandalorian could not see. Almost like it was in the middle of some kind of ...lesson. 

The sight gave him instant chills.

"Hum… Go to sleep," he ordered. 

The tools hit the floor with a loud metallic clatter. The child looked back and forth between the Mandalorian and thin air, grinning.

He sighed. Foundlings were all the same. He had even had a few imaginary playmates as a boy, to fight back against the loneliness. It wasn't so unusual. 

He moved closer to the cradle, and extended a finger for the little one to hold onto. A simple gesture with a clear message:

I'm here.

The child's strength was always surprising, and always gave him a funny feeling at the base of his throat that took at least two gulps to clear away. 

So it was true. Flesh and bone friends were always better than the ghosts, no matter how old a foundling you were. 

The Mandalorian blinked rapidly, thankful the helmet hid the tears. He shuffled away. "Sleep."

The child nodded, made itself comfortable, and closed its eyes. 

***

Once the bounty hunter returned to his bunk, Yoda laughed happily and faded into the light with the others. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930940) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds)


End file.
